pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:ShadowKage7c
Archivo:Hitsugaya3.gif Bienvenido .Si quieres ver mi discusion oprime ¡Aqui!.Si quieres ver mis contribuciones oprime ¡Aqui! Mis novelas 4 heroes Pokémon - Terminada! Pokémon la aventura legendaria. - Pausada La busqueda celestial -Terminada! Shadow-Aventuras en Kanto!-Pausada hasta que termine la de Teselia y tambien la reiniciare La busqueda celestial 2:"Lazos"-Pausada Shadow-Aventuras en Teselia-Activa La Esfera del Tiempo-Pude que la cree. Firma --[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·''"Hitsugaya'' ---- [[Usuario:Totodile7|''¡'Cotillea aqui!]]·''"To itte nani ka'' --[[Usuario:Totodile7|'' Shadow ']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |"¿Algo que decir o3o?]] 12:08 25 oct 2011 (UTC) Sobre mi ''Hola me llamo carlos aunque mis amigos me llaman Shadow o shadow-kun y soy de españa espero llevarme bien con todos y hacer muchas novelas.''Escucho practimamente Rap pero eso no kita que escuche pop otro estilo,pero JAMAS escuharia el reggetonto o3o,ODIO profundamente a los canis,y precisamente todos en mi clase se estan convirtiendo en canis e.e,respecto a atitud soy amable y simpatico pero tambien soy bastante negativo o3o y un poco vago,eso no quita que no juege beisbol,hockey y baloncesto que son mis deportes favoritos ED. ''Estado de animo Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar_renegado.png:Mierda,no me va el chat ._. Sub paginas Usuario:Totodile7/mis regalos Usuario:Totodile7|Mis placas Usuario:Totodile7|Mis amigos Usuario:Totodile7/Mi equipo en PE Usuario:Totodile7/Mas cosas sobre mi Amigos2 Archivo:Cara_de_Cloyster.pngUsuario:StellaPkmn Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.pngUsuario:Quinoa07 Archivo:Cara_de_Emonga.pngUsuario:Acelfcolori Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png David Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.pngUsuario:Luisinal Archivo:Cara_de_Infernape.pngUsuario:Infernape 93 Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark.pngUsuario:Alivo Archivo:Cara_MM_choroneko-hecho_por_pokesofi-.pngUsuario:Choroneko Shiny/Usuario:Munchlax-code Archivo:Cara_de_Torchic.jpgUsuario:DiamonDeoxys Archivo:Cara_de_Squirtle_(2).pngUsuario:Megaminon Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga_primario.png Usuario:Pain - Uchiha Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.pngUsuario:Leoccstic Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.pngUsuario:Eco1003 Archivo:Cara_de_Giratina.pngUsuario:PKMNTrainerRojo Archivo:Cara_de_Electrike.pngUsuario:Derpus Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngUsuario:Kolergar Archivo:Cara_de_Meganium.pngUsuario:Meganium1530 Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.pngUsuario:Little Yoshi Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.pngUsuario:AutumnLeafeon Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.pngUsuario:Keyko joy Archivo:Cara_de_Jolteon.pngUsuario:PikaNeko Archivo:Cara_de_Togekiss.pngCoke Archivo:Cara_de_Flareon.pngUsuario:Anabel 2 Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.pngUsuario:Kristelcr2 Archivo:Cara_de_Politoed_hembra.pngUsuario:Megaminon Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngUsuario:Yenthami Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.pngUsuario:Pokémon manuel Me di cuenta de que no debo pedir amistad a todo el que me pille de paso .___. Sabias que? *Mi color favorito es el azul? *Mis Pokémon favoritos en orden son:Totodile,Darkrai,Infernape y staraptor.? *Me gusta Totodile por su actitud alocada? *Mi pelicula favorita de Naruto es la 3:Herederos de la voluntad de fuego? *Mi personaje favorito de Naruto es Shikamaru aunque antes era Sasuke.? *Mi profesora de ingles esta loca y ya se han hecho 3 huelgas para hecharla pero no se va? *Que encontre PE dandole a buscar wiki aleatoria? *Que mi manga favorito es raruto? *Que mis hermanos de PE son José,Kai y mi hermana es Alex *Que me llamo carlos pero mis amigos me llaman Toto o Shadow? *Asi que tu llamame Carlos (?)? *Tambien me puedes llamar Foto (?)? *Que soy un Pingüino (? *Que lo de arriba es verdad ._. *Que salgo en One Piece e3e http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Toto (? *Que soy galletero .w. (? Firmas *Toma ya! Estreno sección x3 Anabel 13:31 23 nov 2010 (UTC) *Jo, me ganaste an ^^ '''♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:34 23 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *Hola n_n ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 17:48 24 nov 2010 (UTC)' *Aqui esta mi firma! =D '''Kari White♥♥'The friendship is beautiful' 10:40 25 nov 2010'' *..... 'KingHatake' 17:29 25 nov 2010 (UTC)' *Yo firmo=D BrayanArchivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 00:15 28 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *''Hey mi nueva firma 20pxJaden Feliz Navidad ™20px 21:14 29 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *''Hago publicidad a mi wiki xD Brayan entra a mi wiki y ayudame 17:38 30 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *''Gracias por la firma n_n --Jsucharizard 21:22 30 nov 2010 (UTC)'' *''Bueno... 'KingDime algo e.e'' 14:22 1 dic 2010 (UTC)'' *Quero ser tu friend xD 'Lin Haine/La chica de fuego x3' 'Denjen un mensaje o mueran 8D'' *''XD tu nueva amiga loca te firma '''La dama HeladaHabla con la Hechicera Oscura 18:02 9 dic 2010 (UTC) * 18:51 22 dic 2010 (UTC *Me caes bien Carlos SoulSilver *Hola amigo Archivo:Luxio_icon.gif Luxio el mejor Usuario desconocido ewe Y hablale aquí Sangre!! en mi novela Gallade el mejor Archivo:Gallade_icon.gif 20:07 25 dic 2010 (UTC) *Dark Power...Makeup!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 23:42 3 ene 2011 (UTC) *hola por cierto felicidades por las 1.050 ediciones'FerBus' *Ò_Ó ¿No te he firmado todavía? Pues aqui tienes xD aaBSooL · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Hablame aqui']] 13:57 24 ene 2011 (UTC) *También te firmooooooooo .... PD:Gracias por firmarme a mi x3 Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 17:15 15 feb 2011 (UTC) *Hooombreeee! Tontodile! quieres ser mi amigo?★Neru★'★Twinkle on my heart★ 14:29 17 feb 2011 (UTC)PikaNeko★Neru★'★Twinkle on my heart★ 14:29 17 feb 2011 (UTC) *Firmo! :D --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 18:58 18 may 2011 (UTC) *comprate un burro y asi no te aburres =D AlivoAlivo 17:47 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *El azul del fondo daña mis preciosos y maravillosos ojos! D8< --•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 22:32 22 jun 2011 (UTC) *fima--Akat....la.oscuridad.es.un.buen.camino 17:31 4 jul 2011 (UTC) *fanti el soseras14:07 26 sep 2011 (UTC) *King of DragonsArchivo:Joltik_icon.gifMessages here~ 20:29 28 sep 2011 (UTC) Categoría:Pokenovelista